Losing Liberty
by BrattyPrincess-Nirrti
Summary: SG:1 go to a peaceful planet and meet the friendly natives, which all changes when the goa'uld come for slaves. What’s the secret of the planet the people try so hard to protect costing some their lives? Rated to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Freedom

**Pairings**: none

**Spoilers**: Thor's Hammer and after

**Season**: 1

**Rating**: PG

**Content Warnings**: None

**Summary**:

SG:1 go to a peaceful planet and meet a young girl, which all changes when the goau'ld come for a host. What's the secret of the planet the natives try so hard to protect costing some their lives?

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG1 is not mine, and neither are the characters of Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel.

**Author's Note**:

This story comes after Thor's hammer in season 1 so SG1 don't know much about the asguard or ancients.

This is my first story. It's a little slow at the beginning but it will get better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was sitting on one of the branches of her favorite tree looking over the lake.

Suddenly she heard a clanking noise and closed her eyes trying to block out the sound. This planet isn't even remotely interesting, why the heck would any one else any to come? There was a woosh and she rolled her eyes at nothing in particular and climbed down from the tree knowing that the leader would want her to see who was at the stone circle. She walked down the worn path and into the clearing. A man walked through the circle, and then 2 more appeared, followed by a woman. They all carried guns except one, who had a tall thin staff. They looked round.

"HELLO!" the first man shouted. The other 3 looked at him.

"Yes?" she said walking forward. They turned to her.

"Hi," said the woman, "I'm Sam, this is Daniel, Jack and Teal'c," she said pointing to each in turn. Astrid noticed the later was a Jaffa.

"I am Astrid."

"Do many people come through the. . ." Daniel asked. He waved behind him indicating the stone circle.

Jack clapped his hands, "Focus! We are supposed to be finding technology, not cultures. Are there any adults around?"

"Jack," said Daniel quietly, "That was rude."

"That is fine some people can't help it," Astrid said. Jack spluttered, Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam and Daniel exchanged amused looks. "I will take you to the elders. To answer your question Daniel, yes many people come through the stone circle," She said as they began to walk.

"Like who?" Daniel asked. Jack sighed.

"I do not know, they come and go to the elders who usually talk to them."

"I take it English is not your first language?" Daniel asked.

"What gave me away?" He looked at her through his glasses; she carried on talking, "No, most in the village do not speak English."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Enough to get along," she said with a grin.

Daniel nodded, and then fell behind to talk to Jack. She could hear what they were saying.

"Her name is Scandinavian, I am sure. This planet could be like Cimmera." Daniel said. She could hear Jack fake a yawn.

Teal'c came forward and began to talk to her, "How old are you?" he asked.

"How do you measure time?"

"We measure them in years, months, weeks and days." Sam said joining in the conversation.

"I know that system; it is the ancient's way. I am 11 years and 8 months."

"Who are the Ancients?" Sam asked.

"Er, I don't know," she lied.

"What is your planet named?" Daniel asked.

"Proper names are Joa'arde or som'b'skytter," she said after a pause. "But we call it Jordan."

"Wow," replied Daniel. "That first one sounds like a cross between the Norwegian word Jorde and the Dutch word Aarde, they both mean earth."

After that there was pause, Jack coughed, they carried on through the woods until reaching the village. She led them to the leader in the largest hut.

"This is Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c." She introduced them then went and sat next to the leader.

"Greetings," the leader said. He was an old man, but he had a twinkle in his eye that made him look young. "Which planet are you from?"

SG:1 stood in the middle of the hut facing the leader and his wife.

"Erm," said Jack. Daniel drew a symbol on the ground; she noticed it as the Tau're.

"Welcome people of the Tau're. How my we help you?"

Daniel looked hopeful, "I would like to learn about your culture,"

Jack sighed, "Here we go," he said under his breath.

"Certainly," leader said. "Astrid, would you show Daniel Valhall and tell him of our ways on the surface."

"Yes," Astrid said getting up trying not to show her annoyance, she would never get back to the tree at this rate.

"Right after that Odin wants to see you. Please tell him of our visitors. You will have to return to the-" he glanced at SG:1.

"I understand."

She and Daniel left the hut and started walking into the wood.

"So, do you any do any ceremonies or anything?" Daniel asked.

"We celebrate the Jul, but that is more like a feast."

"Do you know of the goau'ld?" Astrid stopped walking and shivered. "I'm sorry-" Daniel started to say.

"It's fine, yes I do know about the Goau'ld. They wiped out the remains of my people in the galaxy, and killed my father, mother and unborn sister."

"I'm sorry," said Daniel.

"Why? It happened 5 years ago," she laughed weakly. "I barley even knew them. Then I was rescued and have lived on this planet ever since."

"I lost my parents when I was young as well," he said softly. She looked at him.

"Then we have something in common." She said shortly. They came to a building. "Here we are. This is called Valhall." She opening the door and let him in.

Daniel looked round speechless. The hall was wooden but covered in carvings. He looked at one section in particular. Then suddenly recognized it, "Do you know what this says?"

She titled her head, "Valhall er stedet mannen som dør i slag kommer feste."

"Is that Norwegian?" He said almost to himself. "Er, can u translate that?"

"Valhall is the place the man who dies in battle comes to feast."

"Of course, that's ancient Norse. Odin was the God of the warriors and battle, but also the god of wisdom and poetry. Valhall was Odin's castle the honored dead came to feast."

"Yes, I'm sure he is." Said Astrid trying not to laugh. "No one here believes that any more."

Daniel took out his camcorder and turned it on he began talking, "the leader said something about returning to-"

"No where," she cut him off. Daniel didn't look up from filming the carvings.

"Really?"

"Really," she said.

"Okay," he replied. She sat on a chair at the table in silence. 10 minutes later people started coming into the meeting hall including Jack, Teal'c and Sam.

"What the hells going on Daniel?" Jack yelled as soon as they entered the hall.

"I don't know," said Daniel. "I've been in here the whole time."

"Hva er begivenhet?" Astrid asked one of the villagers. "It means what's happening," she explained to Daniel. The villager looked terrified and ran off, Astrid raised her eyebrow.

A young man came into the hall.

"Arden, what's going on?" she said walking up to him.

"You," he spat. "I told you to go to the ship this morning."

"I didn't feel like it." They were stood face to face now.

He clenched his fists. "Well the Goau'ld are here, there's been a power failure on one of the ships, so were defenseless."

She lowered her voice, "I thought this was an Asguard protected planet. The goau'ld can't come here."

"It was," he said. "And keep your voice down, they won't know about that." He motioned to SG:1.

"You and your great Asguard technology, can't even take a power cut." She said turning round.

His temper flared and he pushed her. She looked furious and punched him back, he staggered backwards into some villagers. She shook her head and walked back to a surprised SG:1.

"The Goau'ld are on the planet, we have no defense so I think you should try to get out of here."

"How?"

"I'll show you, but we have to leave quickly."

The leader came into the hall and walked to her.

"Astrid, I thought you would be on the ship by now."

"I'm going to go now," she said.

"No, you must stay here. It is safer."

"How? Just because I'm Odin's little experiment, doesn't mean you have to look after me all the time."

"Yes, it does," he hissed and grabbed her wrist and took her to a corner of the hall.

"Don't speak about your father like that; you're the President of the Asguard high councils' daughter."

"Oooo, the guy's moving up."

"Odin has always been the leader of the high council, and you're his daughter. I'm supposed to take responsibility of you so you can't go back. If the Goau'ld find out about this place, it will be the end of the treaty with them."

"Number one, I am not Odin's daughter, asguard don't have children. He adopted me. Number 2, I'm going."

She wrenched her hand out of the leaders and walked to a nervous SG:1.

"Are you ready?" she asked them.

"Ready as we'll ever be," said Jack snapping his P-90 into place.

She opened the heavy door of the hall and cautiously looked round, and then went out into the cool evening air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?


	2. Independence

_She opened the heavy door of the hall and went out into the cool evening air._

"We must return to the village," she whispered. She walked quietly down the worn down path and watched out of the corner of her eye. Jack was following right behind her facing forward, Sam was facing backwards. They were both nervously swaying their guns from side to side as if waiting for a Jaffa to jump out at them. Daniel and Teal'c were on each side just off the path. Suddenly Teal'c held up his hand and they all crouched. Astrid frowned but crouched with them. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and shook her head quickly trying to get rid of the sound.

"There is someone ahead," he whispered.

"Kree," yelled a Jaffa almost jumping onto the path, pointing a staff weapon at Astrid's head. Teal'c shot him with his staff weapon, and the jaffa fell. Suddenly another shot fired above Teal'c head.

"Run," shouted Jack. Astrid started off down the path sprinting, she saw Daniel on her left and Teal'c on her right and could hear Jack and Sam's feet thumping on the path behind her. She suddenly leapt into the air, missing a staff weapon that was shoved out in front of her shins and turned round to see Jack grab it, pointing it up so it fired into the sky missing Sam's head by centimeters when she ducked. He yanked it from the guards hands and hit the jaffa on the side of his head and took the staff weapon, hesitated then handed it to Astrid.

Astrid nodded, "this way," she said and ran behind a bush. They exchanged glances but followed her onto a path slightly less worn. She stopped short and hid behind a bush. The other 4 came behind her. "The village is behind this line of trees, we must get to the cabin on the right of the leaders."

"Which one is the leaders?" Jack asked.

"The one you were in this morning." She said he looked blankly at her. "The big one."

Jack snuck out of the bush and into the village. There was no trace of any Jaffa or Goau'ld. He motioned for all of them to come forward. Suddenly a Jaffa came out of no where and grabbed Astrid. He threw the staff away and wrapped his arms round her waist. She elbowed him in the chain mail and gasped holding her elbow, he felt it though and dropped her. She ran a few steps then turned, kicked him in the face, and then dodged a punch.

"Sir," said Carter.

"What?"

"Should we help?" she said.

"Oh right," he said looking for a clear shot. He shot and the jaffa went down. "She looked to be doing alright."

Astrid ran into a cabin, they followed a little uncertain. She bolted the door behind them.

"Listen carefully, we have an old device which will transport you somewhere safe. It has been used for years for defense." She picked up a small peach jewel.

"Then lets go," Jack said.

"I can't go, but you can. Tell Odin who you are and white rose sent you."

"Who's Odin? Are you white rose?" asked Daniel.

"We can't leave you," said Sam. Astrid grabbed the jewel from Jack and threw it at Daniel, Teal'c reached for the jewel, not knowing what it would do. The 2 disappeared and the jewel fell to the floor. "What just happened?"

"Who's next?" Astrid said picking up the jewel.

"No one," said a deep voice. Jack cursed. They turned to see two staff weapons pointed at them. "Put down your weapons." Sam and Jack glanced at each other. Jack nodded and they did. "Hand over the transporter." The Jaffa said loudly.

"What transporter?" Astrid replied innocently.

"Do not play games," he warned indicating to the jewel in her hands, which were in the air.

"Seriously," she said pressing the button on the back. The jewel dissolved into sand and it fell through her fingers. He grunted in annoyance.

"Come," he said. They all filed out of the hut. "Now back to the hall." He said. They trudged back to the hall then went inside and were horrified.

There was a huddle of young girls in one corner, and everyone else in the opposite side. There were some bodies on the floor, Jack almost gasped, one was still smoking.

"She goes over there," said one Jaffa pointing to Astrid, then to the girls. Astrid glanced down at the bodies then walked over. A horn sounded from outside, 4 men came into the room carrying a big golden box on their shoulders. They set down the box and 2 people came out.

"Bow before Lord Klorel." One Jaffa shouted. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat at Skarra under the control of Klorel. He clenched his fists. There was some murmuring and gradually some of the villagers crouched. The girls looked nervously at each other and they crouched, except one.

Astrid coughed and looked round the hall. There was some even louder murmuring. Sam and Jack exchanged glances, they were still standing. A jaffa walked to Astrid.

"You would defy your God?" he accused.

"That sounds right," she replied, not even flinching when he raised the other end of his staff.

"Stop," said Klorel. He walked over to the Jaffa.

"What will be accomplished if you beat one of the girls?" he spat, smacking him over the head, hard.

"Yes my lord," he said.

"Fool," he hissed. The Jaffa backed away, and Klorel turned to Astrid who held his gaze.

"You look into my eyes with out fear," he stated. Astrid stared into his eyes. "You should fear me, I am a God."

"I know your kind, your not," Astrid said. Klorel raised his palm device and it activated and bore into Astrid's forehead.

"Can you say that now, knowing it may kill you?"

"Yes. The Goau'ld are not Gods," she said in one breath, gasping for air and falling to her knees. Klorel laughed and deactivated the device.

"We shall see about that fear," he said. Astrid frowned and rubbed her sore forehead. He walked to look at the other girls and Astrid got off the floor. He was inspecting the girls now in a line. She was last. He got to her and she stared back at him.

"Remove this material from your hair," he said. She sighed and pulled her hair out of its fastening and let it fall.

"I don't know why your looking at my like that," she said. He laughed again.

"You're the only one who will look at me, with out fear. It's refreshing but can get annoying. You're the one I pick."

"Pick for what?"

"You'll see," he said. "Come," he commanded. She raised an eyebrow. "Come or there will be more deaths."

"No," yelled the leader running forward. "I can not let anything happen to her. Please."

"Kill him," said Klorel in disgust.

"No," Astrid yelled trying to run to the first Jaffa pointing his staff weapon at the leader, but was held back by another jaffa. Jack ran to the leader and threw him to the ground, missing a blast from a second staff. The goau'ld was getting back into his gold box, he turned back.

"Kill them all," he said a look of disgust still on his face, he got inside.

"Not again," Jack said to himself as the guards started coming forward staffs activated.

The jaffa guard holding Astrid started walking forward towards the door, half carrying and pushing her along with him, she smacked him.

"Stop resisting my little white rose." He hissed. She paused in shock and he took the opportunity and pushed her inside the box, she was hit over the head everything went black.

Jack pointed his gun and shot a few guards, but more were pouring into the hall. Carter was shooting with him, he looked out of a small window to see a small cargo ship taking off, he turned back to shooting, trying to kill as many as possible. The ground started to shake, the guards looked around and the shooting stopped. There was a bright flash and Jack fell to the floor, he was vaguely aware of Carter who fell next to him.


End file.
